


like a monkey

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama is clingy.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 8





	like a monkey

Koyama's nose is nudging Shige's neck very softly, and he's breathing in and out slowly, relaxing against the other man's back. Shige is typing fast, brows furrowed and the tea almost cold. Koyama humms, shifting closer and pressing his cheek against Shige's back, arms sliding around the other man's waist. 

"I'm writing, Kei," Shige murmurs softly.

"Hmmmmm"

Koyama isn't moving from his spot and Shige lets him, smiling as he keeps on hitting the keys with Koyama clinging at his form like a monkey. Koyama is breathing evenly, hands on Shige's belly, just resting there, eyes closed, enjoying the closeness.


End file.
